


Exploration

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly asks for something and offers something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

Fingers traced over Greed's chest thoughtfully, dragging through a particularly bloody scratch that Greed didn't even remember getting. His voice was quiet, thoughtful. "Red...."

Greed found a matching set of scratches along Kimberly's shoulder and rubbed his thumb over them fondly. "Yours too." He _did_ remember giving _them_. "You expecting something else?"

Kimberly shrugged, still looking thoughtful. Greed wasn't surprised when, a few minutes later: "Let me try something."

It didn't sound like a request. But he didn't go ahead and do whatever it was he wanted, either. It was almost like asking for permission, but not quite. Just like a lot of things were with Kimberly: almost, but not quite. Almost an ally, but not quite. Almost someone Greed could get a handle on, but not quite.

Greed cracked open an eye, stretching under the sheet with a grin. "Again? Impressive."

Kimberly shifted beside him. "Not that. This." One finger circled the array node over Greed's left collarbone. It didn't feel much different than touching anywhere else, but just the idea that Kimberly knew what it was made Greed hyperaware of it, though he tried not to let it show. "You're an array," the alchemist went on, eyes sliding over him. "All of you. An array in three dimensions." His finger circled in the other direction, and that almost tickled. "You feel like...."

Greed lifted Kimberly's hand to suck idly on the tip of the searching finger. "Mm. Like what?"

Kimberly watched him do it, eyes going almost warm. Greed wasn't going to lay bets that it was because of what he was doing with his tongue. "...like power."

Greed grinned. His tongue traced the tattoo inked over Kimberly's palm, tasting the salt there. "What do you want to do?"

Kimberly shrugged. Greed had made it a point to take his hair down, and the light coming in through the dirty window picked out the red in it. "You're an array I've never seen. I want to study you."

Greed hid his frown against Kimberly's wrist before letting him go. "Not really much into being a lab rat. What do I get out of it, hmm?"

"More power, maybe." Kimberly's fingers, damp now, went back to tracing the lines over his shoulders, then abandoned them in favor of dragging a nail down Greed's chest, hard enough to hurt. Greed purred in approval. "You're defined by that array. It traps the power that keeps you alive. Amplifies it. Molds it. Might be that knowing how it works means you can make it do other things, with a few tweaks."

That was an interesting thought. Were there differences in all the Sins' original arrays, that gave them their own particular powers? Fuck, could it be _replicated_? "...what other things?"

Kimberly tilted his head to the side, his smile slow and his eyes amused and flat as little gold mirrors. "I don't know. Let me take a look and find out."

"Hah!" Greed's eyes slitted while Kimberly's fingers wandered, now to places any interested man might be drawn to.

Greed wasn't so sure that he wanted Kimberly dicking around with what made him tick. On the other hand, if it meant getting a new trick...something the others didn't know about.... That might be worth something. Of course, likely as not, Kimberly was just talking out of his ass and couldn't do shit but learn how to take him apart. It was always easier to rip something apart than it was to do anything constructive, especially for alchemists. He snaked an arm out, pulling Kimberly closer, and the alchemist let him. Greed turned his head to suck on one of the bruises he'd left on Kimberly's shoulder not an hour ago. "I'm more of a short-term reward kind of guy. What do I get out of it _now_?"

Kimberly pinched Greed's side in only mild irritation. "Greedy bastard. What do you want?"

Greed slid a possessive hand down Kimberly's chest, over his belly, to stroke his thumb over one hip. Kimberly was still kind of scrawny from being locked up, but with Kimberly it was never entirely what he _looked_ like that kept Greed pushing for more. "Three guesses."

The alchemist rolled his eyes, but he ended up kneeling astride Greed's hips, more than half-hard and that crooked smile on his lips. He could play the cool customer as much as he liked, but if there was one thing that Greed understood about Kimberly, it was that he _wanted_ just as much as anyone. Maybe even more.

Greed just had to figure out what it was Kimberly was after.

And from the way Kimberly's hands--those lovely, fucking dangerous hands--kept straying to the nodes while he rode Greed's cock, Greed thought he finally had a pretty good idea.

Greed grinned as his hips rolled up and in and Kimberly's breath caught oh so slightly. Oh this was going to be fun. If he could keep Kimberly from figuring out how to take him apart.

Though it might be worth it if Kimberly would put him back together again.


End file.
